dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Topix Dinosaur Forum Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' :Hey this is Zero here. :Listen, LOTA, some weird user has been messing up the Wiki, and I'm doing my best to undo them. :But, what does "Revert to Zero's version:Vandalism" mean? :Also, I'm pretty much lost here. I don't know where to 'talk' and all that stuff. Help? Zero Percent Wrong 18:30, December 5, 2011 (UTC) This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or the signature button. Also, I don't know you.Zero Percent Wrong 18:03, December 7, 2011 (UTC) PredatorX talk PredatorX (or currently PredatorAPEX1)talk: I started TDF on march 21st 2011 along with close friends like Zero Percent Wrong,Balaur,Edaphosaurus and Dilophosaurus.I engaged in huge arguements,leading them to think I'm a troll. Topix Civil war I:I left for 25 days during the first topix civil war.I came back late in the war.Ignoring the fights.I then read the devastating comments.I was wrecked and tried to flourish the threads.Along with ZPW. The Flourishing:They turned out to fail.This led to the second civil war. TCWII:I left for 18 days.This time I did not attempt to flourish. PredatorX comments today known as PredatorAPEX1. MraptorX talk MraptorX talk Hey guys PredatorX(APEX1)here.Discussing my history beginning in July 20th 2012.I joined as a low class (2) contributor.My names were Megaraptor and MraptorX.I did start out on high class facts on the "Utahraptor vs Megaraptor" thread.I started to search the forum for more contributing and on topic threads.But as i arrived there,so did some unwanted guest... The First Trolls Of MraptorX As i arrived on a poll.The thread was known as "Charcarcodontosaurus vs Gigantosaurus" thread(correctly Giganotosaurus).There were trolls named AW and rexby. They asked me too debate with him.But i refused.He was being insulted.And contributors like Pinky And Ze Brain and Paleoworld-101 told me i was feeding them.Which i quickly stopped supporting him in any ways.I left that poll just hours before being abandoned.This would soon continue,leading to a declined topix war VI. December 2012-Early 2013 Under the names PredatorAPEX1 and PredatorX,i entered december 2012 by the name PredatorAPEX1.I met some new contributors like Tyrannosaurus Rex and Tyrant Lizard King.And poweful trolls such as Spammintroll679 and Rexby.(CLass X)They were extremely dangerous.I continued to contribute as normal.To Be Continued... PredatorAPEX1 PredatorAPEX1 was a contributor that first arrived on Topix in July 20th 2012. Arrival PredatorAPEX1 joined Topix known as Megaraptor.He showed straight facts in the "Utahraptor vs Megraptor" thread.All of his facts seem too be accurate. August 2012-Early 2013 After having his name changed too MraptorX.He began contributing as normal.Until early 2013.When trolls like Spammintroll679 and rexby appeared.PredatorAPEX1 along with other contributors like Paleoworld-101,Pinky And Ze Brain and Coprolite1 began too argue with Rexby first on January 5th.Rexby held up a good fight.But was defeated. Spammintroll679 And Rexby's Fight Off After the defeat of rexby.A troll named Spammintroll679 appeared.Using Giganotosaurus fanboyism.He and rexby attacked Coprolite1 and pred'.before having a victory,rexby's conpanion left.Rexby surrendered.But then seeked revenge. Personality And Skills Not too intelligent.Contributes on weak and unstable debates.Does not spam or troll at all. Class 3 Contributor-Joins weak debates.Rarely inacurrate. Subject 33 in the post thread XX on the forum file press I found this spectacular website on onTRAC@HTML, in the storys of 33. onTRAC@HTML is the 2nd biggest site. rexby talk Oh hi. A trollish guy named allosaurus Rex changed giganotosaurus fan's wiki. And said things about himself, allosaurus Rex. The summary was "I, allosaurus Rex, exiled bunny rabbit." Seems legit. If he exiled BR, then I would have met him! I never met him. And he didn't exile him, of he did, why did BR change his name to PAZB???!!, Personality and skills A contributor now, he is a class 2 contributor, but when he first joined, he was a contributor, too. A class 10 contributor. The article about me, BR Shouldn't there be a paragraph about how I rejected my homophobic brainwashings thanks to AW's help? I mean, I haven't been homophobic for over six months now. So edit the page. NOW! You can edit it if you want to, but I'm far too humble to edit a page with my own achievements:) 01:03, April 22, 2013 (UTC) THIS IS A FUCKING DISGRACE This wiki is an absolute fucking disgrace. It's the small, insignifigant wiki equivelant of North Korea if there ever was such a thing. You can't edit anything to talk down any of the *gods* in this wiki at all, lest it get reverted and you probably banned. Let's look at the page for Tyranna2, just for shits and giggles, as it's the most outlandish one... "He... tends to stay on topix" Well no he doesn't, you just have to look at any of his recent posts and see that none of them have anything to do with the thread title, and almost all are an insult against Oase. "He is currently the last contributor standing on TDF. Scaring off all the trolls, with no support from anyone, and apparently does not need it. He has managed to scare off most trolls, however, he did not manage to chase off Altanative Whatever & Dr. Facepalm/Pinky And Ze Brain." THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS. No, but seriously, why the fuck is this here? He kept Rexby, BR, and now Oase on the forum as trolls for such a long time - how can you say that he "scared them off"? "In the past he has never been known to be abusive, and his posts are usually helpful and encouraging particularly to the younger members." No actually, that's utter bullshit, and everyone who edited the article knows it. Again, look at recent posts. Class 8 Contributor- Helps other users out, posts on topic, and is a troll-killer. Troll-killer. Troll-killer. I thought the forum has grown out of that.